gtr98fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jbracer2/Total Drivin AI Behaviour Study: Scotland 4
Introduction: Scotland 4 has been described by some as the hardest level in the game. It's certainly no easy feat to beat this level, and it has taken many drivers a large number of attempts to conquer it. The difficulty of this level has to do with the AI and what a flawless job the developers have done in giving each AI a distinct role in the race. It's also the first Scotland level where we have 3 different AI drivers who are equally dominant. I will delve into each of the eight different AI drivers' performances in Scotland 4, including anything noteworthy. A reminder to all that my findings apply to Total Drivin and AI performance can vary slightly between Total Drivin and Grand Tour Racing '98. For a new player this blog will be difficult to understand, and I would suggest visiting this page to comprehend it better: https://gtr98.wordpress.com/2014/07/20/hometracker/. AI Xu: AI Xu is very consistent in his results in this level, commonly finishing in the middle positions. He and AI Ivanov have now distinguished themselves from the poor-performing AI Baptiste and Morgen. However, he is hardly ever able to challenge the more competent AI Lumiere. AI Rossi: 'AI Rossi is the fastest driver in Lap 3, and in a similar fashion to the previous Scotland level, will catch right up to the lead HomeTrackers by the race end. In Total Drivin, the 1st and 2nd HTs slow down significantly in the final lap, which they DO NOT in GTR'98. Despite this, AI Rossi's chances of winning the race do not seem to have improved in this version, which makes me think his speed in earlier laps has been reduced slightly to compensate for this. 'AI Morgen: AI Morgen's performance is once again underwhelming. The only AI driver he is usually able to finish ahead of is AI Baptiste and he is not even able to do this sometimes. Too many mistakes tend to drop him way behind AI Ivanov and Xu. AI Ahmed: This is the first level where AI Ahmed has a chance of winning in Scotland. His excellent driving accuracy means he is able to capitalise on the few mistakes made by AI Roberts. If he can pass him, then all he needs to do is stay ahead of AI Rossi who fast approaches on the final lap. Note that his result in SC4-6 (see below table) was an anomaly; AI Ahmed got stuck in a boulder but eventually freed himself albeit after all other AI had finished. 'AI Baptiste: '''The worst AI in this level is AI Baptiste. His speciality in this level involves colliding with walls, coming to a stop as a result, and then failing miserably trying to accelerate away again as he proceeds to collide with more obstacles. It's hilarious to watch and is probably the worst driving accuracy displayed by any AI in the entire game. 'AI Ivanov: 'The study for this level would appear to indicate that AI Xu performs marginally better than AI Ivanov, as the Russian can still end up finishing behind AI Morgen on very few occasions; this doesn't appear to be the case for AI Xu, probably due to his higher starting position. 'AI Roberts: 'The final strong contender for the victory is AI Roberts. As previously mentioned, he will occasionally make mistakes that push him behind AI Ahmed. If he can avoid these errors then he will finish ahead but might still be passed by the exceptionally quick AI Rossi at the end of Lap 3. 'AI Lumiere: '''The French driver is now certainly inferior in comparison with AI Ahmed. He loses his 2nd HT role to the Egyptian immediately as the race begins and will then remain in a medium-strong position for the rest of the race. He is still superior in ability to AI Xu and Ivanov. Here is my table of results which I created during my study of the AI Behaviour in Scotland 4. I chose a different team each time, allowing the AI to race without interference from myself and recording where each AI driver finished. SC4-1 is the first race and SC4-2 is a new race having restarted with a different team and so on. N/A indicates the team I was using for that race. Category:Blog posts